081714-RubiAcenia
04:14:09 AC: Acenia you around? 04:14:28 GT: Hm? Oh yeah! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:14:37 GT: I'm trying to get this thing to access the Library. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:14:47 AC: Library? 04:16:06 GT: Yeah! Libby has a library! I chose a class that lets me help Merrow out as best I can. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:16:47 AC: Oh! Umm actually thats who I wanted to talk to you about... 04:17:20 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:18:22 AC: Yeah I have almost no information on Libby... Who exactly is she? 04:18:53 GT: Oh! She's a Twink. Have you spoken to Darmok? "Libby, her eyes scooped out! Libby, last Archivist of Arena!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:19:31 AC: I didn't catch that bit... I have a hard enough time trying to understand him... 04:19:34 GT: Basically, what Lily and I are half of, she is the whole. Well, one of them. Scarlet is the other one! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:19:51 GT: The thing that makes us pale and... mostly that as far as I know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20:21 GT: Obligated to follow another culture due to bindings by blood? Though Lily's been instructed her entire life, I kind of have to catch up quickly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20:44 GT: And... Libby is an Archivist. So, she has to give us information. It's her Caste. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:20:54 GT: But she's also obligated to collect information. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:21:01 GT: And record it for the future. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:21:56 AC: So twinks have a caste based system... Can everyone trust her information or just you and Lily? 04:22:25 GT: Uh... I think the YLIP says that Archivists are pretty much the Twink counterparts of a data bank. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:23:52 AC: But she wont alter the information correct? Like she cant say a red pen is blue? Sorry i'm just seeing how much i can trust her... she seems... um... Testy? 04:24:08 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:24:44 GT: Well... she's been stuck in the game for so long! I think she told me she's overseen sessions numbered in the hundreds. That's how she knows only two of us are really necessary. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:24:57 GT: We just don't know which ones. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:26:48 AC: Still kind of rude to be thrown to the side. but i see her point of view... 04:27:06 AC: Maybe we should have asked who were the two then... 04:27:20 GT: I think she was kind of upset at me for doing something back on base. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:27:26 GT: So maybe I put her in a bad mood. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:27:34 AC: You mean the plant thing you made? 04:28:24 GT: ...no. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:28:37 GT: I mean, that too. But its okay. I'm going to fix it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:30:39 AC: Or are you talking about the... filling of a thing? 04:31:18 GT: I don't know what you're talking about! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:31:42 GT: sure is gloomy weather I'm having over here! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:31:43 GT: Wow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:32:23 AC: THE PRIMER THING! yeah that... oh yeah? Is it that bad? 04:32:40 GT: I don't know. I just... So much was going on! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:32:59 GT: I kept forgetting because for a while Merrow and I thought the matespritship was going to be the equivalent! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33:06 GT: But apparently this is not the case. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33:07 GT: And... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33:17 GT: Yeah. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33:50 AC: So... i'm sorry if this is like talking about pailing with trolls but... what exactly is a primer? 04:34:12 GT: Oh! Uhm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:34:22 GT: I'm still new to it. It's like a... Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:34:27 GT: It's like a contract! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:34:49 GT: A female Twink puts forth a set of requirements that need to be filled by a potential mate. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:35:07 AC: So... does this mean you have to more or less write about merrow? 04:35:09 GT: Unfortunately, I think it is whoever fills the Primer/requirements first. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:35:37 GT: The YLIP was telling me that if you specify a particular person, that it is not a Valid Primer. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:04 GT: I want to make one that encouraged Merrow to become a better person and do it the proper way. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:11 GT: But apparently I am short on time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:26 GT: And Lily is supposed to make one also? But her mom is watching out for her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:28 GT: So Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:33 AC: So you cant say "I want a future ruler"? 04:36:34 GT: It's not that urgent for her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:46 GT: Well, then it could also be you or Miloko that fills it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:36:53 AC: ... 04:37:11 GT: So it needs to be... special. probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:38:04 AC: Wouldnt that leave you with options though? I mean... on the -SEVERE OFF CHANCE- he dies wouldn't you want it to be open enough to allow others as well? 04:38:37 GT: It's true! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:38:43 GT: I don't want to think about it that way... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:39:04 GT: But I saw Scarlet's primers and Libby's primers as well. I think... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:39:42 GT: I just don't know how to challenge Merrow. I mean! I really <3 him, but when I think about it, I don't really know him very well. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:41:17 AC: Sorry I wish I could help you myself... but I know even less... 04:41:37 AC: Why not look into earths history and find some ancient heroes? 04:41:48 GT: Oh! But I don't really have... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:42:01 GT: I need to get access to this library. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:42:14 AC: Hehe. I see the circle now. 04:42:31 AC: If its that much of a problem you should ask Vyllen for help 04:42:43 GT: I'm just very bad at computers. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:43:02 GT: I know that Clippy kept asking me to install toolbars and things to help with Mari's entry. That's how bad I am. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:43:15 GT: But the dancing monkey is really cute! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:43:19 GT: So it's okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:43:20 AC: You let clippy help you? 04:43:29 AC: I thought that thing was going to be spyware. 04:43:33 GT: Yeah! He's supposed to help! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:44:48 AC: "supposed" But really ask Vyllen. He's a wiz... Or if its too personal I could give it a go or something... 04:45:02 GT: It's not personal. I've hardly really used my computer Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:46:00 AC: ...and if you dont mind could you give me access as well? I'm kind of curious on what twink culture knew... It might help me become a better Queen 04:47:19 GT: I don't think so... Not because I don't want to help! But because it seems like Twink society doesn't really... hold women in high places. Like, my mom's caste is supposed to be the highest of female castes. But Libby keeps calling her things like concubine or whore or breeder. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:47:36 AC: o-o 04:47:40 AC: Thats...not nice... 04:47:51 GT: Its just how it is. Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:47:54 AC: But I don't want to overstep my bounds. 04:48:03 AC: So I wont ask again... 04:48:33 GT: It's okay! I just don't know if it will be useful to you to read much of "be subservient to the Programmers". Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:50:13 AC: Twink culture is somewhat alien to me... I guess ill learn from other sources instead... 04:50:34 GT: I'm confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:50:46 GT: So are you saying that sort of stuff doesn't matter and you still want to know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:51:46 AC: I like knowing... if foreign governments had better ways of ruling I'd like to know it to adapt better... 04:51:56 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:52:13 GT: You know you would probably like it. It's really technology-ish. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:52:45 GT: Like, the YLIP is kind of awful though. It only works when it reads my blood. So I'd have to be there with you. It doesn't even recognize Merrow's voice. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:54:23 AC: Hmm. 04:54:36 AC: And that's the only way to connect to the library? 04:54:41 AC: That you know of? 04:54:59 GT: As far as I know! But Libby keeps talking of meeting and things! So in like a month, maybe there's a physical library to go to. I hope its books. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:55:10 GT: I'd be upset if it was like. Digital chips or something weird. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:57:46 AC: Well it had to at least start with a physical library right? 04:57:55 GT: probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:58:24 AC: Anyway If you dont mind I'm going to talk to dani. She seemed to not like Libby very much... 04:58:38 GT: One of the jobs of an Archivist are to update data and preserve it. So like... maybe Libby is the sort to digitize her files when she updates them. That might make it easier to access! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:58:44 GT: Oh! Right... I forgot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:59:20 GT: I don't know a lot about that person... She was on Earth though, right? It's probably good for you to do it, then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:59:24 GT: Sorry... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:00:19 AC: It's fine... I know a little bit... shes a little firecracker honestly but i think her interests are in the right direction... 05:07:09 AC: Farewell Acenia. Talk to me later ok? 05:07:46 GT: Sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧